All I Want For Christmas
by cracker-jacks000
Summary: "Have you noticed everyone's staring?" SoraxKairi. Christmas Oneshot.


**A/N: **:D I thought I'd write another SoraxKairi one shot for Christmas!! I'm in a super awesome mood so I hope you like it. AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **_I Do not own the song, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I do not own Sora (mumbling) Blah-Blah-Blah. _

…_**Enjoy!**_...

P.S. Picture the song I chose as a slow song, not the up-beat song that it is. –sigh- it was the best one I could find. I don't listen to too many Christmas songs.

**Mistletoe **

Snow was peacefully falling to the ground on a very cold Christmas Eve afternoon. The wind blew softly just outside a crowded building as people chatted away and danced to the light Christmas music, enjoying themselves because well, tomorrow was Christmas. It was yet again time for the biggest Christmas party of the season. But, to tell the truth, Kairi _wasn't_ as thrilled.

She sat at an empty table all the way in the back of the room where few people noticed her, leaning over with her elbows on the table and her head resting in the palms of her hands. It was clear that she was utterly and down right _bored out of her mind. _She hated the way her parents dragged her to the same party year after year when they knew she'd want nothing to do with it. And much to her dismay, her parents never wanted to go home. In other words, she'd be there all night. _Wonderful. _

Her eyes shifted from place to place, first watching people dancing in the middle of the room and then to her parents who were laughing with their friends. Kairi sighed deeply; she really wished she had someone to talk to. Help pass the hours. But no, everyone else's parents were nice enough to let them stay behind and do their own thing. Kairi was all alone.

You'd think a young woman like Kairi would love to come to a fancy party such as this, all dressed up in a gown with her hair tied up neatly and looking like a princess. Kairi had enjoyed herself the first time, but things get dull when you've already gone eight times.

Figuring there wasn't anything else to do, as usual, Kairi got up from her seat and brushed off her lightly colored gown, and then decided to take a walk outside. At least she'd have a moment of peace out there, where it was quiet and she could escape the noisy crowd inside. Slowly making her way out into the elegant, yet frozen garden she made sure she wasn't seen. Being followed by another adult that wanted to call her 'cute' or 'adorable' wasn't an option.

Letting the bottom of her dress drag along as she walked, she hummed softly to herself as she walked down an empty pathway. She drifted off in thought about her friends and school; the two things her life literally revolved around. When she wasn't at school, she was with her friends, when she wasn't with her friends she was at school. Life was pretty simple, and that's the way she wanted it. At least for now, that is.

She thought about what she'd be doing right now if she wasn't at this stupid party too. Most likely hanging out on the beach again with her two best friends: Riku and Sora. If they were here, she just _might_ have been having a good time. 'Might'being the key word.

Kairi sat down on a bench far enough away from the building where the party was taking place to just barely hear the music. She played with pieces of her red hair that fell in front of her face and continued humming along with the music. Still not amused, she tucked the stray hair behind one of her ears and sighed miserably. Was this night never going to end?

And then, when she felt like she was at the lowest level of boredom, a familiar voice called out her name. She lifted her head and looked to her left to see, much to her relief, Sora.

"Kairi!" His voice rang out as he rushed towards her, soon stopping right in front of her and catching his breath. He held a hand to his chest and breathed in and out loudly, "It took forever to find you!" He panted, eyeing her as if his shortness in breath was all her fault.

"What're _you _doing here?" Kairi eyed him back, getting a light chuckle out of him and he sat next to her, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. This was his trademark pose.

"You're not happy to see me?" Sora questioned, still laughing when Kairi replied.

"Of course I'm happy to see you!" Kairi told, not understanding why Sora was so amused, "Do you have _any_ idea how dull this party is?"

"Tell me about it," Sora stopped laughing only to sigh, "I thought I was going to die until I saw your parents and thought you might be here too."

"I see." Kairi leaned back as well, both of them taking a moment to admire the glittering sky. It was only 8:00 PM and the sky was already filled with stars. If there was anything that even measured up to the beauty of the sun set on that Island it was nighttime sky. For lack of a better word, it was gorgeous.

The two of them stayed silent for a little while longer, still staring up at the sky in awe. It must've been the only thing that kept Kairi awake all theses hours.

Sora suddenly turned to her and smiled, "How about we head back. It's freezing out here."

Kairi nodded, "Sure, why not?" With that the two of then stood up again, Kairi taking a quick second to brush off her gown again, and they both made their way back inside the large, loud, and crowded building. They snuck past their parents and to the other side of the room, hurrying through the middle of the dance floor and finding an empty table in the corner, where Kairi had been sitting before.

"What now?" Kairi asked after a good five minutes after they had sat down.

Sora turned his head and looked at her, shrugging his shoulders, "I dunno." He then continued watching people dance while Kairi stared blankly at him. Typical, even Sora couldn't think of anything. Or… Could he?

Sora now suddenly standing up, he walked around to her side of the table hand held out a hand for her; "We could dance." He offered.

She blushed, "Wh-what?"

"Well…" Sora started, looking around at their surroundings and then back at her, "There's nothing else to do." His smile then grew two times in size, "I could just go ask any other girl to dance with me."

Kairi took his hand and stood up automatically, "No, that's okay. I'll dance with you."

Sora laughed and whispered through his teeth as he led her to the middle of the dance floor, "_Thought so._"

Now facing her, he lightly placed one arm around her wait and kept hold of her hand as she rested her arm around his shoulder and they started moving in the same rhythm as everyone else as a new song started.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree **_

Kairi began to turn a light shade of red. Sora and her were not  a couple and well, the song kinda made it seem that way. Not that dating Sora would be a bad thing, but… The way he kept smiling at her… Ah, she was just confusing herself. They were just friends, right?

_**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You **_

Sora loved the way Kairi looked that night. The way her hair was slightly more wavy than usual, and the way her long, pink gown fit her body perfectly. In truth, he loved absolutely everything about her; her smile, her laugh, the sound of her voice. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd had the biggest crush for as long as he could remember.

He thought he would've gotten the chance to tell her by now, but always choked on his words when he even came close. And besides, Riku was always in the way.

But tonight, he wasn't. Maybe, just maybe, he's gather enough guts to tell her how he felt tonight.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree **_

Kairi was to concerned by the fact that everyone else on the dance floor was watching then to notice Sora was staring at her lovingly, but unknowingly. Oh, how she wished everyone would just stop staring and mind their own business! Why they found her and her _**friend **_So interesting she didn't care, they were all going to get it if they kept watching.

_**I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day **_

Sora couldn't help but notice Kairi seemed distressed, so he asked, "What's wrong?"

She suddenly looked up at him and acted like she didn't know, and didn't care, "Nothing!"

"Sure, Kairi." Sora shook his head at her and she looked offended, "I doubt that."

_**just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby **_

"Have you even noticed everyone's staring?" Kairi asked.

Sora took a minute to look at all the giggling couples and parents that were in fact staring at them, "So?" He questioned as if he didn't care, laughing.

"So? It's annoying!" Kairi huffed, obviously not finding any of this funny.

"Don't let it get to you." Sora told, "They'll quit sooner or later."

"I hope you're right."

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe **_

They grew silent once more, continuing with their dancing and Sora fell right back into the trance he was in before Kairi had spoken. She was just _so _attractive! His eyes were completely locked on her almost the rest of the song, and she didn't seem to notice, for a while…

_**I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... 

Unintentionally, Kairi's gaze met Sora's, and locked. She never really noticed before how deep his eyes were. She could stare onto those blue eyes all night, if she had the chance.

She shook her head, knocking herself back to reality. The were just friends. _Just _friends.

Right?

But then her eyes locked with his once more. It was close to impossible to escape those beautiful blue eyes…

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You **_

And just before the end of the song, she felt something brush across the top of her head, and she looked up just as Sora did.

Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips when she saw mistletoe was being hung over them by none other than… _Riku. _ Riku grinned widely and pushed Sora a bit closer to Kairi lightly and chuckled.

Kairi was too shocked to think about where Riku came from. The only thing running through her mind was the fact that she hand mistletoe hanging over her which only meant one thing… Sora had to kiss her.

And he was thinking the same thing. And by golly, he had the chance and was going to take it.

At least he had a reason now.

_**All I want for Christmas is you... baby **_

He leaned in and lightly kissed her lips as Riku fled from the scene, escaping from the surrounding people who were still watching. And besides, he was sure Sora didn't want _him _staring too.

And then Sora pulled away and smiled warmly at Kairi who was so red she resembled a cherry.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi." He whispered.

_**END! **_

** A/N: **I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL SORA AND KAIRI FANS!

REVIEW!


End file.
